


SHELSPOLOCK-"I Need A Case!"

by respectTheBatch_221B



Series: SHELSPOLOCK [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Arguments, Case, Comedy, Crossover, Eyeballs, Gen, Logic, Sitting Room, Starfleet, Tea, What Would Happen If, minds, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respectTheBatch_221B/pseuds/respectTheBatch_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is not in the best of moods, he is in dire need of a case and his teatime companion, Dr. Sheldon Cooper is not quite cutting it.<br/>Fortunately, Sherlock is about to be asked to take a case that he cannot refuse albeit it involving the space-time travels of one Mr. Spock, will Sherlock Holmes be able to boldly go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHELSPOLOCK-"I Need A Case!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief introduction to what will be a flash fiction, fan-fiction series based on what would happen if the world's only consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, from BBC Sherlock, met Spock from Star Trek, who will serve as a commanding officer as well as science officer in this series, and Dr. Sheldon Cooper from the popular TV show The Big Bang Theory, and interacted with them on a daily basis.  
> The main focus will be on how these characters relate to each other and what kind of relationships they would have, and of course what kind of adventures would occur as a result. 
> 
> Welcome to SHELSPOLOCK.
> 
> The (space) game is on! :)

SHELSPOLOCK

I.

"I Need A Case!"

 

     Sherlock Holmes uncrossed his legs, reached over to the side table, and grabbed a mug with one of his long white hands. He leaned back in his armchair and took a sip of tea, smacked his lips in appreciation and for the first time that day, fixed his gaze upon his companion. Dr. Sheldon Cooper was perched gingerly on the very edge of his seat and had been attempting to explain string theory in a way that he assumed even a child could understand, when he noticed the glazed and faraway appearance of Sherlock Holmes and was quite positive that until that moment, the man had not moved a muscle in the last hour and a half. “Excuse me, but was I boring you?” Sheldon asked in an injured tone.

“Yes, of course you were,” Sherlock said matter of factly, “Tea, Dr. Cooper?” Sherlock indicated the teapot sitting on the side table with a jerk of his chin, and re-crossed his legs, letting his gaze wander out the window and his mind retreat back inward as it took what seemed to be an inordinate amount of time for Dr. Cooper to respond to his question.

“My God, are you actually drinking that?!” It appeared as though Dr. Cooper had ceased his irritating mistreatment of Sherlock’s other armchair and was no longer balanced precariously on its edge, but leaning over Sherlock’s arm to peer down into his teacup. An eyeball was bobbing and circling inside the mug, bloodshot and still trailing tendrils of some poor bloke’s optic nerve. A brief expression of pleasure flickered across Sherlock's face and he took another sip of tea, while Sheldon watched in horror.

"You know, it's not nearly as bad as one might think," Sherlock said thoughtfully. With a swift sudden movement of his arm Sherlock pushed a cup of tea with its own floating eyeball, under a protesting Sheldon's nose. "Try it," Sherlock smiled, a rare and kind smile, that was somehow ingratiating and terrifying at the same time.

"No, no thank you, it looks highly unsanitary!" Sheldon stammered and quickly backed away. "Nonsense, I soaked it in hydrochloric acid and peroxide beforehand, it was meant as a simple psychological reactive experiment in which you just proved my calculations to be correct...also, it it adds a wonderful touch of the macabre to one's everyday cup of tea, don't you think?"

Sheldon frowned and replied, "The only thing wonderful about it that I can see is watching you drink it, and knowing the likelihood of your imminent death by bacterial infection is that much greater..." He gave a short, rasping laugh. Sherlock slammed his tea mug down on the table and in one fluid motion drew his legs up on the armchair, his knees under his chin, and wrapped his dressing gown tightly around himself.

"Don't be so insufferably dull, Dr. Cooper...at least the other one amused me."

"Dull?!," Sheldon bristled, "I'll have you know--" Sheldon was cut off by a whirring and buzzing noise that rose throughout room, and increased in volume to a shrill whine. A patch of light in the air between Sherlock and Sheldon shimmered and pulsed and transformed into the figure of a man. Sherlock let out a groan of annoyance, but Sheldon jumped up and practically ran to greet the newcomer who had just beamed down from places beyond, into the sitting room of 221B Baker Street .

"Spock!" Sheldon screeched. Commander Spock dodged the excited face of Dr. Cooper, walked the length of the sitting room and stopped beside Sherlock Holmes who was still sitting motionless in his armchair. Spock looked down at the tea on the table and remarked, "Fascinating."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and stirred, "Yes, it is isn't it?"

"I was referring to Dr. Cooper's face, I believe he is expressing something I do not fully understand." Sheldon returned to his seat and attempted to rearrange his face into a more dignified expression. He addressed Spock formally, "Commander, there is a matter of great importance that I would like to discuss with you."

"Cooper," interrupted Sherlock, "unlike most, Mr. Spock here has a vague grasp of my methods, so perhaps he can illuminate---"

"You are studying the visceral reactions of the common human, though I cannot determine why." Spock replied immediately before Sherlock could finish.

"Common hu--," Sheldon sputtered, his chest puffed with importance on its own accord, "There are no "common humans" in this room" he said.

"Of course not, you moron!" Sherlock snarled, "Mr. Spock is half-Vulcan, I am the only consulting detective in the world, and you call yourself a doctor...in theoretical physics, is it?"

The derision in Sherlock's voice was palpable and Sheldon snapped back, "That is correct, and may I remind you that I have received all the recognition needed to be considered a Dr. in my field of research," he cleared his throat pointedly, "I heard that you did not even know that the earth went around the sun."

"Yes, because IT DOES NOT MATTER!" Sherlock retorted, "why should it matter what goes on up there", he jabbed one long white finger at the ceiling aggressively, "when no one down here can deduce what's right in front of their vacant faces!"

Spock had been quietly watching this exchange escalate, and smoothly intervened, "Mr. Holmes!"

"A case!" Sherlock roared, "I need a case!!!" He had strode over to his desk and was furiously riffling through papers until he uncovered his laptop, sat down and glared at the screen, proceeding to ignore both Spock and Sheldon. Spock took advantage of Sherlock's empty armchair and stiffly sat down, brushing invisible lint off his uniform. Sheldon was preoccupied with the task of trying to not stare at the inscrutable half-human, half-vulcan face in front of him so he feigned indifference and the room crackled with the intense silence of three brilliant yet emotionally disconnected minds. Spock stood up, adjusted his shirt, and walked calmly over to Sherlock.

"Mr. Holmes, do not think I came here to simply have a cup of tea with you and Dr. Cooper," he paused "there is an urgent matter that recently came to my attention as well as that of Starfleet's which I believe could benefit from your expertise."

Sherlock leaned back from his laptop and wiggled his fingers in the air dramatically, "Is that space lingo for "I have a case for you"?"

"Mr. Holmes," Spock began again, "there is no need for childish behavior, we are all" he glanced warily at Sheldon who had turned around and was watching them intently, "of logical minds here. And yes, Mr. Holmes, I have a case for you."

Sherlock smirked, put his feet up on the desk and formed a steeple with his hands. "Begin."


End file.
